


Attention

by babyboychoi



Series: Little One [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, BoyxBoy, Choi Youngjae - Freeform, Fluff, Im Jaebum - Freeform, Kink, M/M, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboychoi/pseuds/babyboychoi
Summary: youngjae just wants his daddy's attention





	

"Baby, stop," Jaebum orders as Youngjae proceeds to throw his millions of his stuffies at Jaebum. An upset whine leaves his lips as a reply while he picks his purple giraffe stuffie as his next weapon before hurling it into his dom's chest. "Baby boy, you're being naughty," Jaebum sits back into the couch, arms folded on his chest just taking his littles stuffie-lash. Youngjae scoffs, flinging a teddy bear in his face and stomping his foot, 

"No daddy! You're being naughty!" Youngjae's pout and habitual whimpers softens the rigid tone of his voice; however, Jaebum's eyebrow still raises, taken aback at his sudden confidence to speak back. Usually Youngjae behaves well, unhesitant to back down when Jaebum tells him he's being bad as a warning for possible punishment; but today, Youngjae feels entitled to his anger since he hasn't received the amount of attention he would like. 

This morning, it didn't bother Youngjae much when he woke up alone and to a note informing him that the office called in Jaebum early. He was fine with it, he understood that Jaebum being the CEO of a major corporation left some high demand for him. It was when he himself went to work and there were piles of paper on his desk because of a backup did he want to pull his hair out. He was miserable all day, dealing with people who made no sense in their demands and from the moment he stepped into his work, he was ready to leave. He started taking in consideration of Jaebum's offer to quit and let him take care of the brunette instead. However, he shook his head pushing that thought to the back of his mind continue to refuse being completely dependent on Jaebum. Anyways, if he didn't have a job, he knows he'd spent most of the time at home and he'll soon tire waiting for his dom to come home everyday. Needless to say, after his stress filled day all he wanted was to crawl into Jaebum's arms and speaks the night closely with his dom. And when he didn't get what he was expecting, he was more than annoyed. 

First, Jaebum came home later than expected. Second, he almost forgot to greet him, leaving him with a petty pat on the head before disappearing into his office. Usually Jaebum cooks dinner with him but when Youngjae knocked on his door complaining about how hungry he was, Jaebum simply told him, "baby, i'm busy. how about you be a big boy for daddy and cook dinner by yourself?" The younger boy only huffed, spinning on his heels and made himself some ramen for two but ended up eating alone anyways. It all let up to the point where Youngjae was seething, feeling neglected in his neediest state and all he wanted was snuggles and kisses from his daddy, and his daddy only. 

Youngjae grasps three of his stuffies, hurling them at his face as he releases a cross between a frustrated growl and a whimper. Jaebum has had enough of Youngjae's attacks and gets up from his seat on the couch. Adrenaline pumps through Youngjae's body as he approaches him and his arms work faster, throwing more stuffies which simply bounce off of his doms chest. Jaebum's arms raise and Youngjae continues with his loud whines and flailing arms. His mind finally makes the decision to flee, turning around only to be snapped right back when Jaebum grabs his wrist. He yelps, shaking his arm to loosen his hold and plans to reach over abruptly to grab Jaebum's arm. His doms ready hands catches up to the action, capturing his arm and Youngjae thrashes his upper body to get rid of his hold. Jaebum being stronger than him simply tightens his fingers around the boy's small wrists. His merciless grip is enough to make Youngjae's skin to go white under it and he hisses at the slight tinge of pain. Jaebum switches his subs left wrists to his left hand and his fingers latches tightly as his other hand clutches Youngjae's chin. Though the younger boy secretly enjoys the painful grips on his wrists and chin, his loud protests and thrashing continues. Yet, right under them in a soothingly demand, Jaebum shushes him. 

"shh," his dom closes his eyes, bringing Youngjae closer to him from his chin to rest his forehead against his. Youngjae's shouting ceases falling into a vulnerable whimper and arms halt, surrendering to the older boys hold which results in Jaebum's fingers to loosen and bringing his hands into his chest. Youngjae could purr, the husky shushes hitting his ears allows his shoulders to lose tension, his posture slouching to the point where he's leaning against Jaebum's broad frame. Soon his own eyes close and Jaebum's shushes fade into a cozy silence. They're quiet for a while, Jaebum allowing Youngjae to cool off and his hand that once gripped his chin, trails up to caress his his soft cheek. As Youngjae's once erratic breathing becomes consistent, Jaebum's eyes open to study the boy. He witnesses that small pout that seems to be permanently planted on his face and his cheeks tinted a soft pink from his dom's loving actions. Jaebum moves, pressing a kiss on the little crease right in between Youngjae's eyebrows that is an infamous companion of his jutted lip. The contours of his frown smoothes out and he nudges his nose against Jaebum's, falling into a gentle eskimo kiss. Now calm, Jaebum breaks the silence momentarily with a deep whisper.

"Now baby, if you ask nicely, maybe I’ll give you cuddles." Youngjae sulks, realizing that instead of asking, he's been rudely demanding for attention all day. He looks down at his toes, his feet inverted and sheepishly he apologizes. 

"I'm sorry daddy. Please, will you cuddle with me? Baby is sleepy." Jaebum's finger trails under his chin, pulling his face up before pecking the boys supple lips. He nods in agreement, 

"Yes baby, i'll give you cuddles." 

Finally they laid on the couch, legs intertwined and arms wrapped around each other. Youngjae's head rests on Jaebum's chest, listening to his heartbeat which has become his favorite lullaby in his time with him. His dom tangles his finger around his honey brown locks, admiring the silkiness of them and the sweet scent of his shampoo. Jaebum brings the blanket he brought from his room up to Youngjae's nose, making sure the boy is completely enveloped in warmth as he falls asleep. Soon, as Jaebum's eyelids feel the weight of the day's work, he watches Youngjae's own eyes shut and all at once, fall into a imaginative slumber.


End file.
